Mr Fitz
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: An unsuspecting Aria Mongomery meets the very helpful and very handsome Mr. Fitz.
1. School Daze

**Okay this is kinda a story under a little different circumstances! Aria is new to town and has never met any of the girls, never knew a girl named Ali, and there isn't an A. She is just a new girl who has a crush on a young teacher.**

Aria looked into her mirror one last time before going down to breakfast. Her hair was sleek and shiny and her chocolate brown eyes were liquid pools. Her mom and herself had moved to the small yet glamorous town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania at the beginning of the summer. Aria's parents had had a nasty divorce a few months ago after several years of a turbulent marriage.

Byron Montgomery had won Mike, Aria's little brother, in the custody battle, while Ella Montgomery, now Ella Soar again, had walked away with Aria. Byron and Mike lived in Dover, Delaware now and Aria switched with her brother every other weekend for a weekend with her dad.

Now it was her first day of School at Rosewood High and she was deathly nervous. She hated new schools. But, she stared at herself squarely in the mirror and breathed in a deep breath and walked downstairs.

Her mom handed her a plate with pancakes and hash browns on it. "Morning, sweetie!" her voice rang out. "Morning Mom." She mumbled dryly. "Oh, baby I know it's hard . . ."

"No, mom! No you don't! You're parents never got divorced and never tore you away from your friends!" she yelled mercilessly to her mom. Her mom just looked down, saddened. "I'm sorry, baby." She sighed morosely. Aria scoffed. "Whatever, I'm gonna be late . . . thanks for breakfast." She walked by her mom and out the door.

To make matters worse, when she got to her car it wouldn't start. "UGH!" she yelled loudly. But just then a Car slid lightly to a stop in front of her house. A very pretty blonde girl slid down her Gucci sunglasses to the base of her nose. "Are you the new student at Rosewood High?"

Aria was shocked. People already knew about her? "Uh, yeah . . . why?" Aria shuffled her bag on her arm. The blonde girl shrugged her arms. "You need a ride?" she asked genuinely. Aria thought for a moment, then glanced at the door to her house. Better than asking mom for a ride. "Yeah, that'd actually be pretty cool."

The girl smiled and leaned over to push the door opposite to her open. When Aria got in she smiled at the girl. "I'm Aria . . ." The girl began driving. "Hanna Marin, nice to meet you." Aria took in Rosewood's scene. It is beautiful, there was no way she could deny that. "So is Rosewood High a good school?" Aria twirled the diamond stud in her ear.

"Psh-ah, it's okay. I mean it's school, so . . . y'know?" she swerved on a corner. "Totally." Aria took in the white Lamborghini's lush interior. Everyone in Rosewood was rich, even Aria was. She just didn't like to show off. "We're getting some new teachers this year so it should be a little exciting." Ali brushed her side bangs to the right.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Aria couldn't help the word vomit. Hanna laughed. "Because when I moved here in seventh grade everyone was awful to me, now I've got friends and I don't think anyone should go through what I had to." She smiled as she pulled into the school. "Well I gotta go get some stuff checked out at the office before classes, but thanks so much for the ride!" Aria skipped away. "See you in class!" Hanna yelled behind her.

. . .

The warning bell rang as Aria left the office and she dashed off to homeroom. But not before smashing into a tall man. "I am so sorry, Miss." He knelt down to help Aria up. He looked very young but not young enough to be a student. Plus he was wearing a pair of slacks, a shirt, and a tie. "Man, are you okay?" he sighed, was that a laugh she heard.

"Are you laughing at me?" she smiled. He had an adorable boyish smile that he was trying to cover up now. "Nah, no I'm not." He smiled. She smiled back and sat up a little. "I'm Ezr- oh sorry, Mr. Fitz."

Aria swept the left side of her hair behind her ear. "Aria Montgomery . . . I think I'm in your homeroom." She took Mr. Fitz's hand and stood up. "Yeah, I think you are, too. Do you know where it is?" Ezra, oops, Mr. Fitz furrowed his brows. "No, it's my first year in Rosewood." Aria offered. "Okay I'll lead the way." Mr. Fitz smiled and held an arm out to which Aria couldn't help smile at.

They walked to class together and Aria was able to find a seat near the front on the far right. Ezra looked down at his role while the girl he'd just helped found her seat. She was very pretty. Wait, why was he noticing that? He just shook his head and read the role.

_Aria Montgomery_

_Amy Sanns _

_Archibald Helming_

_Britta Belswig_

_Brandy Sims_

_Brenda Sims_

_Collin Archins_

_Danny Boid_

_Deloris Ricmont_

_Ellie Sage_

_Emily Fields_

_Gloria Martinez_

_Hanna Marin_

_Hayley Steele_

_Heidi Hollan_

_Isabella Moez_

_Jackie Morris_

_John Peters_

_Kyle Lorne_

_Kieran Guilaeo _

_Lauren Zises _

_Monteblue Skarkins_

_Natalie Stein_

_Nick Pargeeese_

_Orlaino Jores_

_Spencer Hall_

_Spencer Hastings_

So many kids. It was Ezra's first year of teaching. He couldn't help but look up at the first name again. It was a beautiful name. He stole one more glance at her only to catch her looking at him. She tore away her eyes, cheeks turning deep scarlet. He smiled to himself. When the final students piled in he greeted them all. "Welcome students to AP English, I'm Mr. Fitz." And I have no idea what deep shit I will get into over the next few months

**Okay so please, please review if you want more! If you don't review I don't write! LOVE U ALL NO MATTER WHAT! P.S. that last line was more for you, Ezra isn't quite thinking that!**


	2. Queen Bee tch

**WOW! I am so thankful for all the cute reviews! I love u guys! Here, you deserve it . . . so much! 3 **

The bell rang and Ezra Fitz's first class began to shuffle out. But one pretty brunette lagged slightly behind. When the other students were out she walked somberly to Mr. Fitz's desk. "Mr. Fitz I just wanted to say thanks for helping me to class."

He smiled warmly at her, "No problem Aria, I mean I kinda owed it to you after threw down." Aria laughed and Ezra wished it lasted longer, she had a beautiful laugh. And it made him smile. He had to fight his frown as his second class filed in. But he was a little pleased to see her not so well hidden dismay.

"Well, bye." She waved a small shake of hand and left, leaving a very conflicted Ezra J. Fitz behind. As she stumbled to her next class she noticed the same blonde girl her gave her a ride with a slightly attractive brown haired girl who sported a classical up do.

"Hanna!" she smiled. When Hanna caught Aria's glance she smiled back to her. "Aria? Right? Spencer this is Aria. I gave her a ride this morning." Hanna swiped her arm back and forth between the two girls, silently introducing them to each other. Aria walked over to Spencer and gave her a light, awkward hug that ended up making them both laugh.

"Do either of you have Mrs. Gullies next?" Aria asked, peeking down at her schedule bearing card. "Ooh, I do! We better get a move on I think the warning bell already sounded." Aria smiled and Spencer lightly squeezed Hanna's arm to say good bye and they went down to halls to Mrs. Gullies classroom.

. . .

By the time lunch rolled around Aria had another class with Hanna and met a new girl named Emily. Not that Emily was new, just new to Aria. They were nice enough to invite her to lunch on her first day, and they had decided to eat on the front terrace of the school.

"Now there is one more girl you're gonna meet Aria, her name is Ali and she's kind of a bitch on the outside but really sweet once you get to know her." Hanna announced, scrolling down her blackberry. Emily bit into her red apple loudly, "Ali isn't a bitch just really high maintenance." Emily mumbled. "No, she'd kinda a bitch." Spence smiled as she finished a chapter in her SAT text book.

"Ooh, did I hear someone say my name?" A stylish blonde girl with a green Fendi bag and very short shorts walked up in front of the girls. But her sultry smile was removed when she spotted Aria. She casually ripped off her red lens aviators, revealing robin's egg blue eyes. "Who are you?" she asked with mild distaste.

Aria fiddled with her pearl necklace and smirked crookedly, "I'm Aria Montgomery. I'm new to town and the girls have been super nice to me." She smiled at the girls and they smiled warmly back. "Well isn't that sweet", Ali looked her over one last time, appreciating her subtle royalties in which she was sporting. Her diamond studs, the mother of pearl necklace, the DVF swank top and skinny jeans that looked rich no matter whom made them.

Finally Ali gave in and stuck her long, graceful charm bracelet clad arm and chimed out, "Alison DiLaurentis, unofficial Queen Bee of Rosewood High." She smiled fake-ly at Aria as she shook her hand. Aria had a terribly sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her feel like she had been dropped into a total mean girls scenario. Once she let her hand drop , Aria spotted Ezra walk out of the front doors of Rosewood high.

He noticed her and smiled widely at her, waving in her direction. She waved back smile present on her face. Ali looked at her confused but followed her gaze anyway. "Ooh La La", she breathed. "How does he know you Aria?" she asked with a mean tone in her voice. "Well I'm in his class." She offered. Ali scoffed, "So is Hanna but he didn't flash her boner smile." Emily spit up most of what she'd just sipped of her soda at the word _boner. _

"W-what?" Aria smiled nervously. Ali shrugged, "I _mean _obviously someone is hot for his student." Ali snuck another glance in his direction but he'd already joined some teachers at the corner of the building. Aria shook her head, "No he helped me this morning after he smashed into me outside of the office."

Ali smiled mischievously at the other girls before laughing, "And what part of him smashed into you, Aria dear?" she giggled and the others weakly joined in. Aria just smiled. _Bite the Bullet, _She thought. "Anyway, I can't believe that cow Principle Emalia kept me out of all of your classes except home ec!" Ali spat.

"I know, right!" Emily gasped. Aria had noticed Emily was very eager to please Alison. Ali nodded to her, and while it may have seemed like a respectable notice to Emily, it seemed like a _good dog _kind of nod to Aria. "Well even if our school life has to be a social dilemma for the next semester, I have already convinced my mom to let me have the house Friday night. Can you spell Party?" She pursed her glossy lips, pleased with herself. The girls smiled gratefully. "That's awesome, Ali." Emily chirped.

Ali nodded. "And of course you're invited, Aria. Just no teachers, okay?" she giggled wickedly. Aria smiled dully and the bell ending lunch rang. "Well girls, see you in Home Ec, toodles." Ali glamorously blew them all one solid kiss goodbye and sauntered away giving Mr. Fitz a suggestive look which he didn't even notice.

Aria turned to the other girls. Spencer just shrugged. "Like Hanna said, really is a peach once you get to know her." Aria nodded, well we should get to . . ." Aria fished out her schedule card. "Ugh, Gym."

**I will try hard to post a new chapter soon! I just happened to be really inspired tonight!**


	3. Detention never felt so right

**Wow, I am so happy with you guys! I can't believe all the reviews!**

Mr. Fitz sat at his desk reading his 1st edition copy of Catcher in the Rye. He, being the new teacher, had been stuck with detention duty for the first day of school. He shouldn't be so upset about it. Surely no one was going to be in detention, it was the first day of school.

Suddenly he heard his door creak open. Aria. "Mr. Fitz?" she smiled. He smiled back, perhaps a bit too wide. "Don't tell me you're in detention!" he put on a fake disapproving voice. She fingered the small note in her hand. "Coach Raslend gave me detention because I forgot a set of clothes to change into. Like I was supposed to know today we were going to start phys ed! At my old school we did health first and . . . Oh my gosh I am so sorry, Mr. Fitz." She shook her head.

"For what?" he furrowed his eyebrows. He liked her voice and could have listened to it for the rest of detention. "Rambling . . . it's a big problem of mine." She handed him the note and their fingers brushed lightly for a second. She didn't pull back for a second and he didn't try too. Before she turned to go sit down, her cheeks went pink.

"Great Story." She said as she sat down, dropping her bag in the floor next to herself. "What?" he asked confused. She laughed, "Catcher in the Rye . . . in other words the book you are reading." He looked down at the book in his hands. "You've read it?" he asked.

"Of course I have, it's classic." She exclaimed. She smiled when she talked passionately about something and she had ultraviolet white teeth. He smiled and shut the book, interested in talking to her. She folded her arms comically which made him laugh.

"So is this your first year teaching, E . . . Mr. Fitz" She bit her lip, praying he hadn't heard it. He did but he ignored it. Rather he tried not to say, 'no, it's Ezra.' "Yeah, actually it is. How'd you . . . ?" he asked. She shrugged. "You look way too young to have been teaching here long." She said simply.

He laughed. "You seem way too old to be a sophomore. I mean most seniors I teach haven't even read other than the required readings."

Aria was a little happy with the fact he said she acted older, did that mean she seemed older to him? Old enough? "Well, I'm not surprised. I love literature. That's why when I was younger kids would throw twigs at me."

Ezra's eyes widened but he couldn't help another laugh escape his lips when he said, "That's terrible!" Aria laughed too, so he didn't feel bad about it. "You like old movies?" she asked. He shook his head and she sat up straighter. "How great is 'It happened one night'?" she gushed. He cracked that adorable boyish smile. "It is my favorite."

Aria smiled widely, "Mine, too." She sighed in a throaty whisper. The two just smiled across at each other for a moment before the door loudly swung open, jolting them back to reality. Ezra ripped his eyes from Aria's to the door.

"Um, I like have detention for 'back sassing' Mrs. Kovade." The girl fingered her note demurely, then let her eyes drift to Aria. "Oh, Aria! What a surprise!" Ali gushed. Then paused, her eyes darting from Ezra to Aria and she cracked a smile. _Oh, god no, _Aria thought. She just dropped the note onto Ezra's desk and sat next to Aria. Aria let her brown eyes apologize to Ezra. He just smiled as if to say, 'Oh, well'. And he picked up his book again.

Ali still had her eyes on Aria. "What?" she whispered fiercely. Ali just rose her perfectly waxed eyebrow and kept the knowing glint in her eye. "I think I know someone who's going to have a wet dream about you tonight." Alison whispered, tilting her head towards Ezra.

"Ali, please stop!" she whispered, thankful Ezra hadn't heard. Ali just rose her eyebrows mockingly and pulled out a nook from her green Fendi purse. "You're really sensitive." She whispered a little loudly.

Ezra looked down at the pages of his book, not reading them. He had been listening to the girls' discussion. Was he _that _obvious? He had to stop acting like Aria wasn't his student whenever they talked. He got too involved and it came across as Flirty. At least it definitely did with the very intuitive Alison.

"Catcher in the Rye?" Ali asked. "Holden is sooooo naughty." Ali strung in a sultry voice. Aria clenched her fist under the desk. Ezra just smiled uncomfortably and said flatly, "Yep, he's pretty messed up", and glanced at Aria with a knowing look. Aria bit her tongue to keep from her smile getting too big.

Ali lulled back into her seat, unhappy her trick had backfired. Soon Aria saw Ezra glance at his watch. "Okay, girls, you can go home now." He got up and started to pack his brown leather messenger bag. The three walked out together. Ali stopped when they were at the front of the school outside of the parking lot.

"Aria I'd be more than happy to give you a ride." Ali pursed her bow shaped lips into a smirk. Aria smiled fakely, "That'd be great Ali, pull the car around?" she asked. Ali smirked, maybe this chick did have a backbone. She sauntered off and Aria saw the fiery red corvette she was heading to.

Ezra shifted through his messenger bag for his keys. Ali pulled up and Ezra began to leave, "See you tomorrow, Aria." He smiled and she beamed back. After watching Aria watch Ezra completely get into his car, Ali sighed dramatically, "Get in loser, we're going shopping." Aria scoffed at the quote but piled in, anyway. Aria had survived the first day of school. And Ali.

**Okay my LOVLIES! Thank you all so much again for the reviews, ur all to good to me!**


	4. ParentTeacher Confrence

**YOU GUYSS! Ur all so great, in LUV with u all! Here, u deserve it!  
><strong>

Ali pulled up alongside Aria's house. "Thanks for the trip to the mall Ali, I was a little in need of some away time from my mom." Aria smiled sweetly as she picked up her several bags. "No problem, I needed some retail therapy anyway." Ali flicked a luscious curl of her shoulder. "TTYL, Biotch . . ." Ali glamorously slid on her sunglasses and drove off.

Aria rolled her eyes as she turned. She'd enjoyed time away and she got some cute stuff but Ali wasn't her idea of a fantastic shopping companion. She opened her door and her mom looked up from the sofa where she had been sitting with . . . Byron? The Hell?

"Sweetie . . ." her mom smiled, not even bothering to address the fact her dad was very obviously sitting there next to her. "What's going on?" Aria mumbled. Byron pursed his lips with a sheepish expression. "Aria, your mom is really concerned about you and thought it would be a good idea if you came back to Delaware with me and Mike." He urged.

"I'll come see you next weekend." She pointed out. Byron smiled sympathetically, "Honey, I mean permanently. As in changing your status of where you live on the facebook." Byron always talked with his hands, which her flailing about with each syllable. Aria stopped, "Okay first of all, it's Facebook, not _the facebook_, second", she looked at her mom, "Do you not want me here?" she mused.

Ella shot up fast, "Yes, I want you here. More than anything. But Aria, baby, you seemed so unhappy! I never wanted you to feel that way and I figured you'd be a lot more happy with your dad." Ella stopped and Aria could tell she would start crying if she didn't stop.

Aria walked closer to her mom, "Mom, I know the way I acted this morning wasn't nice and I've been hard on you but . . . I met some really nice people today at school. I mean look." She held up her bags, "I went shopping with one girl today. I do like it here mom, I just hadn't bothered to meet people before. But I shouldn't have blamed that on you, ever. I am so sorry mom. Just don't make me go anywhere yet, please?" she stared genuinely at her mom, avoiding Byron's eyes.

Her mom smiled faintly, "You mean it?" she sighed. Aria nodded and Ella hugged her. Byron smiled, "Well, even though I was looking forward to my little girl coming home, I guess it Is nice that things have been resolved." Byron stretched out an arm and sideways hugged Aria, kissing the side of her head lightly and turning to go. "Wait dad!" Aria walked over to him. "You came all this way. Don't you want to have dinner or maybe see a movie together?" she smiled.

He thought it over and smiled back, "It's a date." Aria lopped her shopping bags on the recliner beside the loveseat and kissed her moms cheek. Her dad and herself took his '89 suburban, which Aria loved because of it's old school build and interior, and she gave him the directions to the theatre.

_Miles away . . ._

Ezra Fitz was grading pop quizzes from the day. He thought it was unfair that the kids have to be mandated to take a pop quiz the first day of school but he still had to enforce it. Then he got to Aria's. Just the name sent shivers down her spine. Of course she got a 100, he'd expected as such.

But that made him go back to the vision that was Aria. The way her smile electrified every nerve ending inside of him. Her wavy hair that seemed to move while she kept still. The way she bit her lip when she was either annoyed or embarrassed.

Ezra had a basic schoolboy crush on Aria. Except he wasn't a boy, he wasn't her classmate. He wasn't a guy who could wait by her locker and walk her to class. He was her teacher. He breezed through the final papers, Aria freshly painted across his mind. Ezra breathed out heftily.

Ezra looked at the time, 5:42. "Fuck it, I'm going to a movie." He sighed to the air. He walked into his bedroom and slid off the powder blue button down **(hubba, hubba)** he'd worn to school today and grabbed a distressed Aerosmith shirt. He slid on some jeans, grabbed his wallet and keys then was in his Accord in no time.

As he drove towards the Regal Cinema 17 he passed several students on the streets, talking with friends or flying solo. He wondered how it was even possible to be alone as a teenager anymore. Facebook, text messages, et cetera.

He was only twenty three, he hadn't grown up on record players and cord phones per se but Facebook had set off a power keg of connections. Text messages became way more important and cordless phones gave way too cell phones in general.

Ezra just shook his head and smiled to himself as he thought over how off track his thoughts could become. He maneuvered into the parking lot with ease. He glanced over the titles and settled for _Love is Blind, _a romantic comedy. They were his guilty pleasure.

He leaned across the concession counter and decided just to get a large Dr. Pepper. When he was in the middle of paying he heard a familiar voice. "Mr. Fitz?" he turned to see Aria standing several feet behind him with a soda in her right hand and Fiji water in her left. She was here with someone. Of course she was. "Aria." He exclaimed.

She smiled and started walking towards him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, a smile in her voice. Ezra held his arms out in mock distress, "What, Teachers can't see movies?" he joked. She bit her lower lip during her smile, driving him wild of course, and nodded towards his shirt, "Not if they wear _that _in public." She laughed.

"What? Aerosmith is a great band." Ezra defended his shirt. Aria rolled her eyes, "Rolling Stones are better . . ." she pursued. He just smirked at her dubiously. "What movie are you seeing?" she sipped lightly at her soda. "Love is Blind." Ezra braced himself for her to laugh or question how he could stand a romantic comedy but she didn't. "Me, too!" she beamed.

Just then an older man came up behind her. Much older than Ezra. "Hey sweetie thanks for getting me a drink. Who's your friend?" he smiled at Ezra. Ezra smiled back, but he didn't mean it. What could Aria's dad possibly think of her dating such an older-

"I'm Byron Montgomery, Aria's dad." He stuck out his hand and Ezra hardily shook it back, pleased by this. "I'm Ezra Fitz, Aria's teacher." Ezra's eyes widened on teacher, as if to emphasize it to himself more than Byron or Aria. Byron looked shock, "But you look so young! How old are you, son?"

Ezra might have imagined it, but he could have sworn Byron's grip on Aria got tighter. "Well, I'm only 23. Graduated early." Ezra suddenly felt very awkward. Byron smiled approvingly at him but then looked down at Aria and said, "Well we better get going to the room where our movie is playing." He took his Fiji water from Aria. "Um, Daddy, Mr. Fitz is seeing the same movie as us." She glanced at Ezra.

Byron looked up at him, "Oh? Well then sit with us Ezra!" Byron pulled Ezra in on his left side, leaving him no choice other than to say, "Ok, yeah." To Byron. When they got into the theatre Byron immediately took the end seat. Ezra sat next to Byron, thinking that it would be easier if he sat next to him rather than on the other side of Aria where he would be hardly visible to Byron. One thing was for sure, there was going to be some form of a show going on in this theatre tonight.

**Because u were all so so so sweet, you got an extra couple hundred words. You lucky dolls! XOXO, plz review!**


	5. PG movies are way more leniant nowadays

**Oh, like you read **_**this **_**part anyway . . .**

While Byron Montgomery seemed to be quite involved in the plot of this movie, Ezra and Aria were stiffly placed in their seats. Ezra put his hand out to get his drink without looking and his hand fell on Aria's knee instead. He pulled back after a moment, not meaning to linger on it, but she hadn't jumped or jolted up and smacked him across the face like in old western movies so he hadn't been torn away quickly enough.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Aria shook her head, "I didn't mind." Aria knew she was being risky saying that and Ezra fought not looking in her direction. He cleared his throat and oddly . . . that kinda turned Aria on. Byron suddenly whispered, "shit." Aria and Ezra looked at him quickly.

He had spilled Fiji water on his pants. "I'm sorry guys I gotta go dry this off, I'll be right back." He stood up and Ezra wanted to yell, 'Don't leave me!'. But he also wanted to say thank you. Aria pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"I have to go, too. Be right back." She stood up and tried to slide by Ezra but tripped on his foot and ended up staring into his eyes. He had caught her by the hips and made no maneuver to let go. Of course in the background something was happening in the movie because the music was getting all romantic and sway-ey.

Ezra's heart was pounding out of his chest. Aria put one of her hands on his neck, and then just went of it. Her lips plunged to his and he responded just as fiercely. Soon their tongues were exploring each others' mouths and soft moans were escaping both of them.

Suddenly from the far side of the room they heard the door open and quickly shot away from each other and stared ahead at the screen. Luckily it was just a large woman coming in, but Byron didn't come in to much later. When he sat down, smile fresh on his face, he asked, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing!" they both replied hastily and Byron gave them a weird look but dismissed it. But boy had he missed _something_.

. . .

After the movie Ezra and Aria both flinched every time their fingers touched. Byron smiled at Ezra when they got to the lobby. "Well, Ezra, it was great meeting my daughter's teacher. I look forward to meeting you again, soon." He shook Ezra's hand smiling. All Ezra could think was, _you wouldn't be so pleased with me if you knew I'd just frenched her. _

"So great to meet you, Mr. Montgomery. Nice to see you again Aria but I gotta get going." She smiled wryly at him and, of course, bit her lower lip. He waved weakly at them as he left. When he got into his car he touched his lips, feeling Aria on them.

On his way home she electrified his brain cells. Her insanely soft lips brushing across his. Her tongue tracing patterns across his to a secret rhythm. And her moans of ecstasy . . .

**

Ezra swerved to avoid the annoyed sedan. "Jesus", he mumbled. But he couldn't escape her. How was he even going to look at her tomorrow at school? He slid into the apartment complex and strode into the door.

B6, his door. He walked in and padded quickly to the bathroom. What he needed now was a cold shower.

. . .

Aria pecked Byron on the cheek. "See you soon, Dad." She smiled. "Soon." He repeated and squeezed his daughter's hand before he left. Aria shut the door to her mom's smiling face. "Wow, you're radiant. Nice time?" she guessed. Aria sighed delightedly, "You have no idea." She smirked.

Her mom's smile got wider. "Good, do you want a cup of tea, baby?" Aria smiled, "Nah, thanks though." Her mom just nodded, "Okay Sweetie. I put your bags on your bed." Aria treaded upstairs, "Thanks Mom."

But she couldn't care less about the clothes and accessories she'd bought. She still felt Ezra's strong arms around her. The way he felt against her. She felt her body heat rise as she thought of him. She breathed out and went into her bathroom to wash her face.

When she was done she smiled at her reflection. She was glowing. "Damn you Ezra Fitz." She giggled. She thought about him. Imagined her legs twining around his waist, her fingers raking through his hair. On his bed, maybe? Or on his desk . . .

She just shook her head and laughed. She dragged her brush softly through her hair. But that only made her think about how Ezra's fingers would feel, messaging her scalp as he wove his fingers throughout her glorious hair.

After that she just gave up and went back to the bathroom. She needed a cold shower.

**Okay, so that was a **_**little **_**naughty for a T rating but there was no other way! Besides I'm sure none of you are objecting anyway ;) Read\Review!**


	6. Back to school flirting

**Uh, I love you guys too much for words. Just read !**

Ezra sipped his coffee in his office before school. He still felt Aria on him. His heart was literally palpitating at the thought of seeing her. There was suddenly a small tentative tap at his door and he hoarsely yelled, "Come in."

And in she stepped. The beautiful girl he had kissed yesterday. The beautiful _student _he had kissed yesterday. She paused in the door way before shutting it. "So, um, Hey." She waved weakly. "Hey." He repeated in slightly more than a whisper.

She pointed at the tweed sofa in the corner of the room, "May I?" she asked. He smiled softly, "Sure." She smiled and sat down, her skirt getting shorter as she sat. "About yesterday." They both said at the same time and ended up laughing a little.

"You first." Ezra offered up. Aria nodded. "Um, I just wanted to say that it was really wrong, what I did. And I would never want you to get in trouble but . . . but I don't regret it." She stammered out as her cheeks got pink.

Ezra was amazed at her boldness. "Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded. "I shouldn't be saying that but it's true. I know we can never be more than student and teacher but I don't take back what happened." She played with her fingers.

Ezra nodded, "I'm not sure if I regret it either." That made Aria a little more comfortable. "But . . . what you said is true. We can't be more than we are. Student and teacher. No matter how much either of us want to be more."

Aria just nodded. Ezra rubbed the back of his neck. "Aria if I had met you a week, or a month ago when I had several different jobs lined up, I don't know. Maybe there could have been something else but now there can't be. Okay?" Ezra asked in a pained voice.

Aria just nodded and stood. She opened the door but before leaving smirked at him and said, "Just so you know, Ezra. Best. Kiss. Ever."

And then she was gone. Out the door. And Ezra barely heard the bell over her words, which still buzzed in his ears.

Outside the room, as other students rushed by her, Aria went to her locker and got out her text books out. Suddenly Ali walked up beside her. "Jesus! Alison, don't sneak up on me like that!" Aria breathed heavily.

"Damn, Jumpy, I was just going to ask what you were doing in Mr. Fitz's office." She glanced at his door, from which he was leaving, then back to Aria. "Unless . . . you were doing _him_." She could barely contain her giggles. When Aria didn't immediately say anything like 'shut up' or 'you don't know what you're talking about', Ali's eyes widened. "No way." She whispered fiercely.

Aria looked at her with fire in her eyes, "No. I didn't." she said. But there was a small trace of guilt in her voice and Ali kept her eyes plastered across Aria. Aria slammed her locker and rolled her eyes. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked. Ali nodded, "Of course!"

"I mean it, Ali!" Aria stared into her eyes. Ali nodded slowly, "Aria I promise. I may be a bitch but I'd never tell a secret." Ali was so sincere. Aria nodded and pulled Ali into the girls bathroom, looking under all the stalls making sure no one else was there.

"Okay. I kissed him." Aria mumbled. Ali mumbled, "Oh my god. Did he . . . make you?" Ali asked. Aria laughed, "No, I kissed him. We ended up at the same movie and I tripped. When he caught me I just . . . went for it."

Ali rose an eyebrow. "And?" she asked. Aria smiled, "It was _good_."

Ali laughed. "Well, what now? Are we gonna tell the girls?" she asked. "No! You're the only one." Aria sighed. Ali nodded, "Okay. But right now we need to get to class." They walked in before the final bell rang.

The rest of class was torture. Ezra caught a glimpse, every now and then, of Aria uncrossing and crossing her legs, each time revealing a lacy red thong. Ezra couldn't believe he was watching. He couldn't believe she wore underwear like that!

One time, when he had witnessed it and looked away he caught Alison DiLaurentis' eyes and she seemed to scream, 'Don't be so obvious!' with her eyes. He snapped his eyes back to the book he was reading from.

Then he let the kids read themselves after he announced they would be starting their study on Unreliable Narrators tomorrow. Every now and then he caught Aria's eyes and smiled back at her. When the bell rang she lagged behind, just like yesterday.

She handed him the book they were reading in class and he was shocked. "I have it at home. Already read it." She smiled. He smirked lightly. "Of course you did." He took the book and their fingers met again. Dammit.

"Um well I better go." She laughed nervously. "Yeah." Ezra sighed. Yeah, this was gonna be _soooooooo_ easy, Ezra.

**Hope u guys liked it! Thought I'd give you a little cliff hanger! Love ya, plz Read Review**


	7. I know who gets an A in English!

**OOOH! I luv u all 2 much 4 words! Here, just take it!**

Aria dashed down the hallway. She was trying to catch up to Hanna and Emily. When they all walked into the Cafeteria and took their seats she noticed Ezra going over some kind of folder with Principle Queller. Was that a request for a transfer? Aria snapped her eyes away not wanting to think about it.

Jackie Mueller walked by with Jenna Cavanaugh, both of them feeling daring enough to give Alison stinky expressions. Yeah, daring enough that they made sure to stop when Alison turned in their direction.

Suddenly a blonde boy sat next to Hanna and pecked her on the cheek which made her beam. "S'up ladies?" he untwisted a raspberry ice Snapple. Then he glanced at Aria. "Who's the new chick?" he asked Hanna a little loudly.

He didn't day it in a mean way, just kinda said it. Alison smiled, "That's Aria, and she's really nice."

Ali sounded so maternal and sweet. So different from the unlovable bitch Aria had met yesterday. The boy nodded and stuck his hand out confidently in Aria's direction. "Sean Ackard!" he smiled and Aria shook his hand back.

Suddenly there was a sudden clatter as a boy with dark hair f tripped, his lunch splattering across himself and two jocks at a table near him. But Aria had a terrible feeling one of the two meat backs in letterman jackets had done the tripping anyway.

"Man, Lucas is such a geek!" Sean laughed. "Be nice to Hermie!" Alison mock slapped Sean's arm. Whelp, the bitch was back. Hanna bit her lip, "You guys, don't be so mean to Lucas he can't help it."

Did Aria detect feelings? Ali rolled her eyes. Sean just draped his arm over her, whispering something into her ear that made her laugh. "Yo, Sean!" A boy with buzzed black hair yelled from across the lunchroom. "Noel, dude!" Sean greeted Noel, pulling him in for a weird jock pat-back hug.  
>"Where the hell were you yesterday, Kahn?" Sean laughed as Noel sat between Hanna and Aria.<p>

"Late, Vacation." Then he glanced at Aria. "Damn, who are you?" he asked with sexy charm dripping from his voice. Aria smirked and laughed a little. "Aria." She sipped at the REVIVE vitamin water she had bought.

Noel scooted closer to her and smiled, "I'm Noel." Aria nodded, "Yeah. Sean said that a minute ago." Aria wasn't feeling Noel. He was hot. Someone might even say he was HAWT. But Aria was still pining for Ezra. She wasn't giving up early.

"God, Noel, why do you have to be such skeez." Ali speared a ripe red baby tomato from her salad as she spoke. Noel laughed, "I'm just being friendly." He put his arm around Aria. She laughed uncomfortably and slid off from under the hug.

Ezra walked up to the table then. Oh god, what was he doing? Defending her honor? Aria thought excitedly. "Um, Aria, Can I see you in my office real quick?" he whispered. Ali met Aria's eyes. "C'mon Mr. Fitz! Can't you let Aria have her lunch? I mean we're _all _just growing _children _after all." Alison hinted, but no one besides herself, Aria, and Ezra would have picked up on what she was saying.

Aria smiled at Ezra. "Actually, I'm not hungry anymore." She sighed glancing at Noel. "Sure." Aria got up, throwing a glare at Ali the rest of the table didn't notice, and followed Ezra to his office. When she stepped in and he closed the door she burst out laughing, "Thank you! So much. I thought I was going to have to get a restraining order from Noel's arm."

Ezra laughed, too. Aria pursed her lips. "So . . . what where you Principle Queller talking about?" she asked nervously. Ezra looked guilty. "Don't hate me." He sighed morosely. Aria's lip trembled, but she tried to control it. "I could _never _hate you." She said and meant it with every molecule of her being.

"I asked Principle Queller if you could transfer to Mr. Michaels homeroom. I just . . . I thought it would be way to awkward and way to intense for us in class so I asked but when I couldn't give a reason for wanting the transfer, she basically told me to stuff it." He laughed at the end.

Aria laughed a little too. "Well I'm glad. Don't know if I could have taken a whole year away in Mr. Michaels's class." Aria looked down. Ezra just smiled. Aria spent the rest of the lunch period in that office and her and Ezra talked about books, shows, pop culture, et cetera.

Aria sighed when the bell rang and she knew she had to leave. She smiled sadly at Ezra. "If we're gonna be safe, we really have to avoid each other as much as possible." Ezra nodded as she spoke. But as she stepped to the door, and her hand reached for the door knob, Ezra grabbed her other arm.

"Wha?" she was unable to finish her words because Ezra's lips met hers intensely and she clutched herself to him. Eventually they broke away for breath and Aria wordlessly, and awkwardly, straightened up her outfit, fixed Ezra's floppy bangs, and strode out the door. Leaving a very goofy smile on the face of one Ezra Jay Fitz.

**All I can do is smile right now. XOXO! PLZ Read and review u love-love-lovely people!**


	8. Date Night

**You all couldn't be better! I love love love u!**

Aria sordid through her closet while Alison lay on her stomach on Aria's bed, filing her nails. "Still can't believe you are actually doing this." She sighed. Aria rolled her eyes. Ali looked up and just smiled. Aria turned back to her closet. Ali sighed and leaped up from the bed. "Here" She pulled out a russet brown backless dress that brought out Aria's natural honey highlights.

Aria let her eyes roam over it. It was beautiful. It really was but it kinda seemed a bit too mature. Ali raised her eyebrow. "You think it will seem like you're trying to hard don't you?" Aria nodded. In a weird way Ali kinda understood her. "Okay." Alison settled it back into the closet.

After two three of sneaking around, Ezra had surprised Aria by giving her a detention. But she was even more surprised that the detention consisted of a steamy make out session and a proposal of a date. Aria had been so surprised she hadn't spoken for a couple of minutes. Ezra's beautiful smile slipped to a frown. "Did I fuck up?" he had asked lightly. Aria laughed and ran her hand through his curly brown locks. "No, you didn't. I'd love to."

Aria smiled, remembering how cute it had been when Ezra blushed the tiniest bit at the word love. He had kissed her again then looked sadly at the clock when detention was over. He drove her home and promised to call her with details before school that morning.

Before he had asked her out on this first date she'd been over to his apartment several times, each one better than the last. All they did, really, was watch movies or have dinner but it had been wonderful just being there. Aria strongly believed one way of knowing you cared for someone was being able to just sit on their uncomfortable couch and watch a movie without having to day anything to that person. You could just _be _there and have the time of your life.

"When are we gonna tell the girls Aria?" Ali snapped Aria back to the present. "They're like our sisters, and they love you! They wouldn't tell anyone. You know they wouldn't!" Ali pleaded. Aria did feel a teensy bit guilty about not telling the girls. "Ali, Ezra doesn't even know you know!" she sighed.

"Oh believe me, he knows." Ali shuffled through some more of the massive closet. Aria stopped short. "Ali? What did you do?" her hands shook a little. Ali groaned, "Oh my gosh, Aria, nothing! But I'm not that subtle!" she smiled slightly at Aria, "Like I said, I'd never do anything to hurt any of you."

She placed a hand on Aria's shoulder. Aria nodded slightly. "Okay . . . I'll figure out a way to tell the girls." Ali smiled at her, loving it when she got her way. "What about these?"She asked, delicately caressing a pair of faded black skinny jeans.

Aria smiled at them. "Actually, those are kinda perfect." She took out the pants and slung them on the bed. Ali laughed and helped her friend look for a shirt. She pulled out a blue vision of a shirt. It had a creased bustier look to it as the turquoise frame, but had a black sheath under it, giving it a layered look. It ruffled at the bottom and a black satin ribbon wrapped around the smallest part of the waist line. It was, in a word, spectacular.

Aria's mouth gaped open. She hugged Ali and they both laughed when Aria said, "Would your parents mind if I moved you in as my personal stylist?" she giddily laughed. Ali pulled back and smiled, "It's your shirt . . . I just found it." She looked around. "You find the shoes, I'll get the accessories."

Aria nodded and ducked down to the bottom of her closet. She found a pair of fire red lace up peep toe ankle boots that funny enough went randomly perfect with her outfit. Alison appeared holding a small diamond necklace and wearing Aria's stylish black fedora.

She stood glamorously in the door way and Aria rose her eyebrow, bordering on giggles. Ali pursed her lips, "Mr. Fitz will hardly be able to resist." She sighed dreamily and Aria rolled her eyes, but had a wide smile plastered across her lips.

As Alison curled Aria's hair into flawless waves, she smiled at her friend, "Where is he taking you anyway? I know it's some form of concert in D.C. but . . ." Alison asked the question by not finishing it. Aria laughed as she flicked her lashes with the mascara. "He's taking me to see _The Kills_." Aria smiled.

"Ugh!" Alison sighed with jealousy. "I hate him so much now." She laughed. Aria smacked her glossy lips and began to put on her earrings. "I can't believe he was able to get the tickets. Hey Ali?"

"Uh-huh." Ali mumbled as she struggled with a lock of Aria's hair that refused to curl. "Thank you so much for being my alibi for tonight." She meant it with all her heart. Ali smiled meaningfully, "No problem. My parents are out of town, my brother just moved on Hollis Campus and by 1 a.m. you will be in my house." She let out sigh of glee as she curled the lazy lock.

Aria smiled and Ali fluffed out the final draft. Aria's hair looks Ah-Maze-Ing. She stood up and hugged Alison. "You're a good friend." She smiled. Alison rolled her eyes. "I know." Aria laughed and grabbed her silver bow clutch. As they walked down the steps Ella wished them both a happy evening.

"Don't have too much fun, girls." She laughed and went back to her book. "We won't." Ali smiled. Aria shut the door behind her and they slunk into Alison's red dream of a car. Alison drove up to the apartment complex. "Be safe." She smiled as Aria got out. "You, too." Aria smiled then shut the door.

"Make sure he wears a condom!" Ali yelled out. Aria gasped and threw her a middle finger, to which Ali just laughed. By the time she had pulled out of the parking lot both girls were laughing, but Aria was knocking on Ezra's door. Tonight was going to be one not to forget . . .

**Just giving you a taste! Next chapter will be the date! Review, please! Love u all!**


	9. Drive in

**Hey, hey, hey, back again!**

Aria stood outside Ezra's door. She tapped it lightly and still had her hand up when he swung open the door. He smiled and his eyes widened for a moment before he controlled himself. "Wow." He whispered. She smiled in spite of herself. "Wow, yourself." She smiled.

He could have been wearing a potato sack, and Aria would have thought he was hot, but he was definitely _not _wearing a potato sack. He was wearing very cute jeans, faded. He was wearing a simple gray shirt that clung nicely to his well defined chest and arms. Simple little articles of clothing that somehow worked together in a _very _sexy way.

He pulled her in for a kiss before she stepped into the apartment. She loved the way it always smelled like coffee. Always. But not in that weird 4th grade, 90 year old history teacher who smokes when his students aren't looking way. It smelt like a Starbucks. Suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her from behind and she jumped but laughed.

"Sorry." He mumbled into her hair. She turned around, "Please, do not apologize." She pecked him on the cheek and they just smiled at each other for a moment. "We ready to go?" he asked softly after a moment. Aria shook her head up and down, "Lead the way . . ."

He smiled crookedly and took her hand as they left the apartment, Aria shutting it behind herself. Soon they were in his Accord and on the road to D.C. "I still can't believe you got the tickets." Aria smiled examining her own. Ezra smiled at her as they turned down the street, "I have a few friends who went into equipment managing. Sometimes they can score tickets."

Aria nodded, "I'll have to remember that." She joked. Ezra laughed, "Yeah, for when you come to your senses and realize you are way too good for me." He paused at the red light. She leaned over and kissed him, which led to another . . . and another . . . and another . . .

_HOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKK_

_BBBBBBBEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP_

Aria tore back, laughing hysterically, as Ezra waved apologies to the pissed off drivers. "I think they call it peripheral vision . . ." she joked. Ezra shrugged, "They say a sure way to lose that though is having a beautiful girlfriend whom refuses to let her boyfriend have a minute without his head being in the clouds." He smiled and she grinned back.

After a little over 200 miles and twenty eight songs, chorused by Aria's beautiful vocals and Ezra's . . . unique way of screeching . . . the two arrived at the stadium. She walked next to Ezra, their arms around each other. The stadium was noisy and even yelling the two couldn't hear one another to well.

Then they started and everyone seemed to be quiet for most of the songs. And whether they be singing along, or swaying together to the music, Aria and Ezra were just elated to be together, away from prying eyes. When the final song strolled along, Aria was praying for the notes to keep going but eventually it came to an end. They got T-shirts and left.

"You okay?" Ezra nudged her as they walked back to the car. Aria smiled sadly. "Will I sound totally immature if I say I just don't want the night to end?" Ezra smiled down at her and tightened his arm around her, "You're just saying what we're both thinking."

When they got in the car Ezra paused before starting the car. "I saw a drive in theatre about five miles back. I think the movie starts in five minutes." Aria laughed, "Really? You want to?" she smiled. Ezra nodded, "I'd be willing to do pretty much anything right now as long as it meant being with you." Aria was in love with this man. She nodded, "Let's do it."

As they drove, she texted Alison that she was going to be a little late. Ali responded quickly, saying it was no problem. But then Aria had an idea.

_Invite the girls over- Aria_

_What? Aria why?-Alison_

_SO when I get back we can tell them-Aria_

_For real? U mean it?-Alison_

_Yess, just do it! I'll be back soon as possible-Aria_

_Okay I'll try-Alison_

Ezra pulled into the drive in and once they got their pop corn and drinks, Ezra and Aria settled in the backseat. Quickly, though, the movie became a distant thought. Aria didn't care, she's seen it anyway. She and Ezra were toppled over each other in the back of the car, kissing passionately.

She roughly raked her fingers through his hair and soft little moans bouncing off the interior of the car. She pulled of his shirt and one of her shoes had toppled off as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ripped his mouth away from hers long enough to trail along her neck.

She shivered slightly and ran her fingers across his back. His hands ran along her legs and her sides. She ran her teeth along his ear and he laughed quietly against her chest. She pulled off her shirt kissed Ezra more. He smiled into the kiss and sighed, "This isn't what these establishments are made for."

Aria laughed and it sounded like sleigh bells. "Au Contraire, I believe this is exactly what their made for." Suddenly everything went dark. Ezra and Aria sat up for a minute only to see the movie was over. "Shit." Aria sighed. Ezra stroked her cheek lightly, "No, it's probably a good idea we press pause."

Aria didn't want to, but she had to agree with him. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Yeah okay. Can you, uh, hand me my shirt." She pointed behind him and he realized for the first time it was swaddled lightly around his ankle.

He chuckled and drew back to get it while Aria snaked her hand under the passenger seat to get Ezra's shirt. They awkwardly exchanged shirts and Aria leaned over Ezra's shoulder to get her other shoe. When they got back into the front seat and started driving back to Rosewood, Aria texted Alison.

All the girls were there, questioning why the conference call had been ordered and Aria promised she'd be back soon. Ezra pulled up to Alison's house and Aria sighed. She leaned over and kissed Ezra one more time. When she got out he rolled down the window, "Hey Aria?" She smiled back, "Yeah?" He just smirked, "I love you."

Then he pulled away smiling, leaving Aria there in the night. And all she could think was, _Damn him, I wanted to say it first. _

**Okay guys! I really hope you liked it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	10. interigation

**YOU GUYS R DA BOMB! Ugh, love you all way too much. You've waited long enough, here's the next chapter for the best fans in the WORLD!**

Aria sighed out, a smile stretched widely from ear to ear. She stood for a moment then jumped up and down like a giddy idiot. Then she breathed out and walked to the door. When Alison opened the door she looked very tired, "They're rabid monsters begging for the flesh of gossip." She sighed.

Aria smiled, "Okay." She took Alison's hand and they walked into the living room. Hanna was sitting on Ali's uber comfy loveseat, scrolling through her blackberry, probably with Sean. They'd broken up five times in the last three weeks and Aria wasn't sure where they were at this point.

Spencer seemed to be sitting butterfly style on the burgundy and gold rug in the dead center of the room and was clacking a pencil against her thigh as she skimmed through the SAT prep book she'd snuck off Mr. Gravoni's desk. Only Spencer was so intensely entwined with academics she would ruin her school career to further her college one. She looked like she was over half way through it. Damn, she's only taken it Thursday. And it was like 4:00 am on Saturday morning as they stood in Alison's house.

Emily was sitting near the fireplace biting one of her nails as she read _Speak_, a novel about this popular girl who ends up losing all of her friends because she gets raped at a party and calls the police. Well, in her ex-besties defense, they didn't know about the rape part . . . only the fact she'd called the cops on a very alcohol induced middle school party.

Everyone looked up though to see Aria standing next to Ali, knowing expressions on both of their faces. Spencer used her pencil as a place holder and shut the SAT prep book. "Okay, so what's up?" she asked, her thick brown locks falling along her back. Aria looked around and panicked. Ali squeezed her hand, telling her she could do this. Aria nodded, "Everyone around the carpet." She pointed and she let go of Ali's hand as they both sat down.

The other three girls looked around at each other, slightly confused, but eventually all of them formed a hollow circle around the rim of the carpet. Aria sighed, focusing on the shaggy fibers of the carpet. "Okay, so . . . y'know Mr. Fitz?" Aria sighed out. It felt so uncomfortable calling him that. It made her feel gross and weird. He was Ezra. That's all.

Hanna playfully crossed her legs, "You mean McSteamy?" Spencer and Emily giggled back but Ali just grabbed Aria's hand. Alison really could be a great friend. Aria chuckled nervously, "Um, sure. Well he and I are kind of . . . dating."

All giggling stopped. Alison nodded, "It's true, guys." Spencer locked eyes with Aria, "You and . . . Mr. Fitz?" she asked. "That call you got at the slumber party last week, and you totally bailed, was that . . .?" Emily held up a hand as a physical question mark. Aria nodded, "I wasn't ready to tell you guys, okay, I promised Ezra-"

"Woah, Ezra? How long had this been going on?" Hanna asked. Aria shrugged, "A few weeks." Hanna gave her a weird expression. "What?" Aria shrieked out. Hanna sighed, "It's just really dangerous."Hanna shook her head back and forth. Emily smiled slightly, "I think it's romantic." She said in a dreamy voice. Spencer smirked, "Yeah, it is kinda sexy." Finally Hanna gave in, too, "Aria, you're one of us, now. Whatever makes you happy." Aria looked around at her best friends. "I love you guys." She pulled them all in for a huge hug.

Aria mouthed thank you to Alison. She just smiled, and nodded. "And I'm really happy you all know because I'm sick of keeping all these juicy date details between Alison and I." Emily mock scoffed, "How come Alison gets to know before us?" she smiled.

Alison pursed her lips, "Because I'm just fabulous, darling." She turned to Aria, "So what did the happy couple do this evening, anyway?" Aria smiled, she was doing this more for the girls because Alison knew every fixture of the night's events, "Well we went to a The Kills concert and then to a movie at this really cool, old drive through. But the whole time we spent making out, basically." She laughed with the other girls.

"Ah, so Fitzy maneuvered his way to first base?" Spencer giggled. They were all taking this so well. Maybe because they all knew Ezra was only six years older than Aria. Maybe that made it way simpler to them. Aria laughed, "Oh, let's just say by the end of the movie we were handing each other the other one's shirt."

The girls all gaped at her, even Ali. Aria smirked, "Don't worry, no lines were crossed. He didn't even see these gunboats." She pointed to her chest and the girls started smiling. Aria breathed in, "Also, just sayin', he is packing a lot of very toned ab-tacular images under all of those vests." She smiled.

An hour later, the girls had scrounged up most of the DiLaurentis refrigerator and pantries' assortments and were lounging in Alison's room. Sid and Nancy was playing on Ali's flat screen. "You guys do realize you can't tell anyone, right? Like . . . anyone. Not Sean, not Alex, no one." Aria pleaded her friends.

They all scoffed. "Hon, that kinda went without saying." Alison smiled, breaking a soda from the plastic six pack casing. Aria smiled, glad she had friends who understood and who she could trust. Emily crawled up into the hanging chair in the corner of Ali's room. "So, Aria, what was the highlight of the _tre's _elegant evening?" she smiled. Aria smirked mischievously at her friends and sighed, "When he told me . . . he loved me."

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please read and review I would be so grateful! xoxo**


	11. Unexpexted

**!PLEASE READ!**

**Hey, guys, I got a whole lotta questions about how long this story will be and I'm really sorry to announce that this will be the last chapter. But not the end of the story! This project is kind of like a small book so its 'Sequel' will be released soon. The next 'book' will be called Chance Encounters and will still follow this love story, so don't worry my loves. Though I must say that writing this Story has been one of the most rewarding and satisfying projects of my life. Thank you for that. Now you might hate this chapter or you might think it's the best one but just remember there is more and it is following the love story, so . . . HINT HINT, Y'know? Gawd, I just luv u guys! Read on . . .**

Hanna kissed Aria on the cheek as her mom pulled up to Alison's house, "Honey, no matter what, I'm rooting for you and Mr. McSteamy." Hanna smiled brightly and walked down the smooth driveway to her mom's car.

Aria shut the door and walked over to the marble island in the middle of Alison's decadent kitchen. "I'm just drained." Aria laughed. Alison smiled sweetly, "Okay, give me the total play by play of everything." Aria smirked. She had told the girls and Alison about a lot of it but Ali knew there was way more. So, Aria breathed in deep and told Alison about it all.

"We got honked at for kissing in his car during a red light that turned green way too quickly. Then we sang along to this old indie rock station the rest of the way and it was so perfect! Then the concert was just fantastic, and we got T-shirts . . . shit, I must've left it in his car. Well I'll get it at some point. Then after the concert I was whining about not wanting it to end and he noticed the drive in."

Aria smiled, remembered the old and fun drive in. "So when we got there, we hopped in the back seat to get the whole drive-in feel and one thing led to another. I pulled off his shirt, then I took off mine and we were so close but . . ." Aria sighed.

Alison leaned forward, "But?" she asked. Aria sighed and grinned, "The movie ended and by that point our better selves broke through and convinced us to get back in the front seat and drive back to Rosewood. So we get back, after the perfect evening, I'm out of the car and he leaves me with 'I love You'" Aria beamed at the word love. Remembering it as it materialized out of his lips.

Alison smiled. "Do you love him?" she swept a blonde curl behind her ear and hopped off her barstool. Aria thought about it. "Omigosh. I think I do." She sighed out. Alison dug through her fridge and came back with a big chocolate bar. Aria laughed, "What does that have to do with my love life?"

Ali giggled as she strode back over to the island. "Whether you're in love or just got dropped on the ass by the love of your life, Chocolate is a way of celebration\mourning." Aria chuckled and shook her head as she snapped off a piece of the chocolate with Alison.

"So don't tell me you don't have pictures from last night." Ali nibbled on her piece of chocolate. Aria bit her lip, "Yeah a few." She dug through her bag and found her cell phone. She handed Ali the phone and immediately Alison was skimming through her recent photos. There were two of the couple, arms around each other, in the concert then there was one of them kissing in the car, and one of a very shirtless Mr. McSteamy. Ali contained hysterics because Ezra was pulling an entirely He-Man look. "Damn." She mumbled taking in his generous physique. Aria nodded, "Yep, My Man got an ass." Both girls giggled ferociously. 

An hour and a half later, Alison pulled up to the Old Hollis complex. She looked at Aria with a smiled very present in her eyes. "Go ahead, meet your lover." She smiled and Aria jokingly pushed her shoulder. "Listen, Ali. Thank you so much for everything. You're such a good friend." Ali smiled but it seemed a little off. "You are, too, Aria. I've known the other girls a long time but you are the only one who really gets me, y'know?" she sighed.

Aria nodded. This was strange. Usually when Aria said something about being a good friend, Alison just shrugged it off or said something obnoxious. This was kinda deep for Ali. "You really get me too, Ali. Bye." Aria hugged Alison, and Alison gripped tightly back. "Bye, Aria." She smiled and pulled away when Aria got to the front door of the building.

Aria bit her lip excitedly when she reached Ezra's door. She knocked lightly on it and tried not to basically jump up and down when she heard Ezra's footsteps. He opened the door and before he could say anything Aria jumped into his arms. When she finally pulled back, she smiled into his blue eyes which weren't as friendly.

"What's up?" she asked. He scoffed as he lightly remover her hands form his torso. What was happening. "What do you think I am, Aria? Some school girl challenge? A joke?" he asked bitterly. Aria's mouth opened and closed like a guppy before she finally was able to stammer out, "What are you talking about. Ezra I love you."

But he just laughed. It hurt like knives. "Uh, okay, then explain this, Aria." He ripped out his cell phone and smacked it into her palm. She flipped it open and scrolled through the text. There was a new photo text from a blocked number. Aria pressed the open button and soon there was a picture of Ezra, shirtless, and a little footnote at the bottom.

_Mr. Fitz, your girlie should be more cautious of who she sends pictures, too. Someone might decide to show the principle the REAL reasons she gets such a great English grade._

_-A_

Aria stared down at the screen. A? Who was A? And the only person who had seen this picture was herself and . . . Alison. No, she wouldn't. She couldn't do that to Aria. She felt tears of anger burn her cheeks, "Please Ezra believe me, I didn't send these to anyone." Ezra shrugged, though it hurt him to see tears spill from her eyes. He sighed coldly, "Well obviously someone knows."

Aria nodded, "Alison does, but only because she figured it out. She's so damned intuitive, and When she found out it just felt so good to have someone to tell about what a great guy I had fallen in love with. Ezra I love you. So much!" she cried.

Ezra sniffed back his own tears as he looked away from her to say his next words. "Aria the fact you told anyone, I don't care how it happens, tells me you aren't the girl I thought you were. Please, just give me my phone back." Aria looked down at the small piece of hard plastic and chips and handed it over shakily. "I love you." She tried once more. He shrugged, "I loved you, too." Before he shut the door.

Aria turned to try to walk away. She was a couple yards down the hall when Ezra opened the door again, "Aria!" he yelled. Aria turned back quickly, heart leaping, "Yeah." Ezra threw some small black fabric at her. "You forgot your shirt from the other night." He shut the door before he could see it land at Aria's feet. She bent down to smell it, his delicious scent washing over it. As she walked with the shirt in her hands her phone went off. Blocked number.

_It was for your own good. Dating a teacher is WRONG_

_-A_

Aria's hands basically trembled with anger. She stuffed the shirt in her bag and dialed Alison's number.

_Hey, this is Ali, you know what to do! (BEEEEEEEP)_

Aria tried again.

_Hey, this is Ali, you know what to do! (BEEEEEEEP)_

Aria's fingers refused to move fast enough.

_Hey, this is Ali, you know what to do! (BEEEEEEEP)_

This time Aria left a message. "You bitch! You total and complete Liar! Alison I hate you with every fiber of my being. How could you do this to me? Just because you are an ungrateful lonely little girl inside doesn't mean you deserve to manipulate others into thinking they're your friend long enough to betray them in every way! Seriously, Ali, do society a favor and DISAPPEAR!"

Aria broke down crying outside of the apartment. In less than an hour, Aria had lost her best friend, the love of her life, and her solid happiness. Aria sniffed and choked her way up to the bus stop and rode the smelly, cheese fragranced shuttle to the stop a block from her house.

When she stomped in, Ella smiled, "How was the sleep over, Baby?" Aria was wearing sunglasses so Ella couldn't see her eyes. "Great." She pretended to cough to mask the thick pain in her voice. Ella smiled, "Okay, see you later." Her mom smiled as Aria treaded upstairs.

Aria basically spent the next few days in her room. Monday was some form of holiday so Aria stayed home that day, too. She was totally depressed and partially thankful Ali hadn't tried to contact her. But . . . part of her wished she'd never left the message. Oh well. What was done was done.

Ella didn't ask why her daughter had isolated herself from her friends, she just checked in every now and then. As far as Ella knew it was cramps. Whenever the girls called or texted she just made up an excuse about being sick or something. She couldn't go through the pain and humiliation just yet. But Apparently Ali hadn't put an APB on Air yet. Alienate Paranoid Bitch.

When Tuesday morning finally rolled around, Aria was preparing to brave for English class. It felt like her first day all over again. Fear and regret. She combed through her hair, the news on her television in the background. But as she checked her skin for any pimples or black heads, she saw a very familiar face in the T.V. screen. She turned the volume up as Alison's picture illuminated the screen.

" _. . . The young Ms. DiLaurentis was last seen by her friends at a slumber party she held Friday night into mid Saturday. When Alison's parents returned Saturday afternoon and discovered their daughter was not at home or with anyone else, they were told to wait seventy two hours until starting a search party in hopes that Alison would return before then. Sadly, though, those seventy two hours are up, and Alison DiLaurentis is officially Missing . . ."_

**I want to give special thanks to all of you. Without you this story wouldn't be worth writing. I'm excited to start writing the sequel to this story that so many people have inspired and loved. I'll see you all next time, when you are reading the first chapter of Chance Encounters, the sequel. XOXO Read\Review**

**P.S. Don't even think of giving up on the Ezria Romance! **


End file.
